Adam Freeman
Summary Adam Freeman is the main character of the Spooksville series. He is the unofficial leader of the main protagonists of the series, and is often cited as being due to his natural bravery and curiosity. Soon become the official leader of the team. Adam was not born in Springville, but moved there in the The Secret Path from Kansas City, Missouri, and has appeared Family Adam has a father, a mother, and a sister, Claire, who is seven years old. He claims his father is a "nerd", because he enjoys junk food and snacks like a kid. From the second book onward, Adam's family is rarely mentioned besides in passing; not much is known about them, their awareness of Adam's activities with the gang, or their own supernatural experiences living in Spooksville. Personality In the beginning of the series, Adam is skeptical of the existence of supernatural beings, but is inherently curious about them and enjoys mysteries and adventures. He is "curious about many things, even things he pretended to have no interest in." He is the member of the group most open to exploring new places, although he does tend to ask the group to think over their decisions before they proceed with a course of action. Adam is logical and reasonable; although he is willing to believe in the paranormal, he needs to see proof of its existence before he accepts it as truth. As the series progresses, Adam becomes much more certain of himself, and of his role within the group. He is worried about looking like a fool in front of Watch and Sally in The Secret Path when they are trying to figure out the mystery behind the entrance to the Secret Path. However, as they all become closer as friends, Adam becomes less self conscious regarding his own skills and abilities. He naturally adapts to the role as leader, and often acts as a peacemaker, voice of reason, and occasionally, martyr. Adam is also very gallant and chivalrous; on several occasions, he suggests that Sally and Cindy stay behind, to avoid being hurt or killed, although his words are rebuffed more often that not. He is very protective of the rest of the group, but trusts the other male members to hold their own and protect the girls before themselves. He does not do this because of a belief that girls are weaker than or inferior to boys, but out of genuine concern for their lives and a simplistic desire to keep them safe. Appearance Adam is often described as being tall for his age, and is the tallest of the main characters. He has neatly trimmed brown hair and a handsome face. Relationships Adam is closest to Sally, Watch, and Cindy, of the various people he meets in Spooks ville. He eventually warms to Bryce, as well as other temporary group members, but he has known Sally and Watch for all 24 novels. Throughout the series, Adam shows a distinct lack of romantic interest in his female friends, despite their overt interests in him. He tells his father that he has "no desire to have a girlfriend before 7th grade". Although, it is hinted many times in the show that he may have a crush on Sally and that she too returns the feeling. The only other female Adam has somewhat felt attracted to is Ann Templeton, the resident witch of Spooksville, for her beauty and mysterious background. However, these feelings are not sexual nor romantic, but instead are a product of her naturally hypnotic nature and have faded away quickly. Watch is his closest male friend. From the beginning of their friendship, they have often complemented each other in their actions. Adam is passionate and heroic, while Watch is logical and realistic; combining these traits often helps them make difficult decisions in high pressure situations. Adam admires Watch's intelligence and curiosity, and Watch admires Adam's optimism and bravery. Adam frequently worries about Watch's home life and family situation, and is the only one to actively ask about them (although he rarely receives answers). Their friendship undergoes a tremendous amount of strain during the events of Phone Fear. When Watch seems eager to build a body for the vicious, power-hungry Neernitt, Adam feels devastated and betrayed by his friend's actions. He is particularly disturbed by Watch's decision to dig up the body of Olos and use it as a base for the artificial body. Adam decides that he cannot trust him and resolves to annihilate the robot, unaware that Watch's actions were invariably part of a clever ruse to destroy Neernitt. It is only after Watch reveals his plan and detonates the self-destruct switch that Adam realizes his genuine motives and is able to trust him once again. Bryce is his another male friend. He at first didn't like him because they are opposite to each other, Adam is patient and analytical, Bryce is impulsive and aggressive on his way of thinking. However, over the chourse of time, they eventually become good friends. Category:Male Characters Category:Main Character Category:TRIVIA